


The Winchester Family

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel is Lily, Claire is Marilyn, Dean is Herman, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is Grandpa, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, M/M, Munsters, Sam is Eddie, Season/Series 10, TV Land, The Munsters - Freeform, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam are confused when they wake up looking like Lily, Herman, and Eddie Munster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Family

Dean moaned happily as he woke up. He had gotten a good sleep for once in his life, one longer than 4 hours.

He woke up with his arms around Castiel, and sighed as he nuzzled into his neck. Cas rolled over, and Dean opened his eyes with a serene smile.

"AHHH!!"

Cas' eyes opened quickly, sitting up in surprise. "Dean! What's going-"

His eyes widened as he got a good look at the hunter. "Dean?!"

Dean frowned in horror. "What's wrong?" Cas could have been asking the same thing, for Dean was staring at him in just as much of a startled state.

"Your... your face... um..."

Dean held his frown, wondering what his own face looked like. Cas', for the record, was pretty scary. He had stitches across his forehead, and his eyes were lined with black. His dark hair had white streaks in it, and it was standing straight up, the messy mop.

"What?! What's wrong with my face?" he asked, feeling around. He felt his stomach churn when his fingers came to rest on two bolts in his neck.

"It's... well, for one thing, it's green. Your entire body is, by the looks of it."

Dean balked. "What, like... hulk green?" He suddenly smirked. "If I'm the hulk, does that mean I've got a hulk sized-"

"Dean," Cas snapped, rolling his eyes, "You look like Frankenstein!"

"Franken- hold on... that must make you my bride!"

"Technically, yes," the angel sighed. Then he looked around. "Wait, Dean... we're not in the bunker anymore."

The hunter looked around. "Aw, come on!"

"It appears we are in an old house... with many spiderwebs..."

"Well... zap us back!"

"I can't... my mojo is blocked in this form."

"Wonderful. Fan-friggin'-tastic. I guess this explains why I slept so long last night... must be side effects of this- _whatever_ this is."

"I wonder if we were the only ones who were effected," Cas mused, "I wonder if Sam-"

Just then, they heard a disturbed shout come from the other end of the house they were in, and Dean sighed. "Looks like it."

The two got out of bed, and were unpleasantly surprised again when they found they were dressed in clothing they most certainly did not go to bed in. Cas was wearing a white satin bathrobe, and Dean was wearing oversized black pajamas. Both had the letter 'M' engraved on the pocket.

"M?" Dean asked, regarding both the patches, "What the actual hell is going on?"

They cautiously left the room, and Dean almost hit the ground laughing when he saw his brother storming down the creaky hall. Sam had hair growing around his face and on it as well, and every other bit of skin showing was covered in fur.

"You laugh, I swear," Sam warned, and Dean shut his mouth, keeping his fist there to stop himself.

Just then, Sam noticed their clothing. "Yours say M on them too?"

"Yeah... this is like a bad acid trip," Dean frowned, and Sam gave him a funny look. "Not that... I would know..." he laughed nervously, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You haven't figured it out yet, jerks? We're supposed to be the Munsters. The big old house? The werewolf, the monster, and the monster's... er... wife? It's from that old show!"

Suddenly, Dean's face cleared in understanding. "Son of a bitch, you're right... damn, I loved that show. I used to watch reruns of it when dad would leave us in the motel rooms."

Sam shrugged. "I always like the Addams family more."

Dean stared at him. "Dude- I can't know you anymore."

"Oh, come on, like you didn't have a crush on Morticia. Or.. or Gomez, at least!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're only saying that cause Cas is here!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Guys," Cas deadpanned, "We should be focusing on the matter at hand, not arguing over television show preferences. I have a vague understanding of which reality we have been placed in, since Metatron gave me knowledge of pop culture."

Just then, they heard a scream that sounded suspiciously female.

They ran downstairs to where they heard it, and found...

"Claire?" Cas asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" the teenager bit, "I thought we agreed I could be on my own now!"

"I... didn't bring you here," Cas said slowly, regarding her 50s style clothing and coiffed hair.

"Hey... you don't look like a monster," Dean frowned.

Claire looked at all of them. "Why do you guys?"

"We don't know," Sam said, "We pretty much _just_ woke up."

The blonde huffed. "Well, I'd like to get out of here pretty quick."

"You and me both, honey," Dean commented, folding his arms, when suddenly Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean scowled at him.

"I get it! Claire is... you know, the daughter of Herman and Lily, Marilyn. She's not a monster, because Marilyn was the only normal one of the family!"

"Nerd," Dean muttered, and Sam shot him a bitchface.

"So we've all been affected by this spell," Cas said, narrowing his eyes, "what I fail to understand is, why someone, or something, would take pleasure in putting us here?"

Just then, Dean looked at the two of them, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Who do we know who likes to screw with people for fun?"

Sam, Dean, and Cas all sighed, and at the same time, said, "Gabriel."

-0-0-0-

They looked around the house, and Cas would've fallen through the second floor floorboards if Dean hadn't been there to catch his wrist in time.

"This reminds me of being human," Cas had grumbled as Dean steadied him, "Powerless. I hate it."

"Come on, babe," Dean had comforted, "You probably have, like... monster powers now."

"Like what?" Cas moped, "Being undead? Dean, we've essentially become what you kill."

Dean thought about this. "Nah, I'd never kill the Munsters."

Sam, who was also feeling quite useless without his EMF meter to hunt with, was sitting in an old dusty armchair. Claire sat across from him on a sofa.

"This place smells like a graveyard," the blonde commented, "whoever did this, I'd like to slice and dice them up."

Dean smiled in approval, even though Cas seemed apprehensive about her language.

Suddenly, someone poofed in beside her, resting his head on his fist.

"Now, is that any way to talk about your gramps?"

It was Gabriel, dressed like a vampire, with white hair and fangs.

"Gramps?" Claire asked, jumping up, "Who the hell are you?"

"Gabriel," Sam said, standing up, "So, you're playing the part of Grandpa the vampire, are you?"

Gabe smirked. "How'd ya guess?"

"Get us the hell outta here," Dean said, and Cas stormed forward as well.

"Yes. I don't like this satin robe," the angel commented, "It feels weird against my genitals."

Claire covered her ears, and Sam groaned. Dean was about to come up with a witty comment about taking _off_ the robe if it was such a bother, but Gabriel just laughed. "Live a little, bro! It's almost Halloween!"

"Is it?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And if you bunch pulled your heads out of your asses for a second, you'd have a little fun!"

"We can have fun just fine- in our bunker," Dean growled at the archangel trickster.

"Come on... tell me this isn't cool," Gabriel said, looking around, "My own set. Made it myself, every creepy nook and haunted cranny, just for you guys!"

"While you have made a particularly scaled recreation of the television show, we would appreciate being sent back to our reality," Cas said calmly.

"I mean..." Sam started, looking in a mirror, "While it is pretty cool that we get to be the Munsters... we can always dress up as them in real life. We've had a bad experience with TV Land, Gabriel, thanks to you."

Gabe pouted. "Welp. If you guys really wanna go back... fine. But I intend to have some fun this Halloween, and don't think I'm through with you meatheads."

"Leave me out of it next time," Claire interjected, "I don't want to hang around with _them_!"

"Claire," Cas said, giving her a look, and she crossed her arms.

"Catch you ghouls later then," Gabe smirked, and snapped.

They woke up again in the bunker, and Dean felt himself, making sure there were no bolts in his neck.

"Are we good?" he asked, and Cas (looking normal as well now) smiled.

"Yes."

"Good," Sam breathed, "I don't need to shave my entire body now."

Dean laughed, and looked down. "Now that we're out, I kinda wish we stayed longer... I mean, we could've been a great family of weirdos."

"We already are a family of weirdos," Claire said, unable to hide her smile, and Dean brought her in for a hug.

"Well," Castiel sighed, "If we've got nothing to do on All Hallow's Eve... I suppose we've always got Gabriel, assbutt that he is."

They all laughed, and Gabe watched from afar. Oh, he wasn't done with them yet. Not at all.

 


End file.
